


Captorvate Me- Broadway Karkat

by RestlessCancer



Series: Songstuck (Parodies of actual songs) [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Feels- like the kind you want to cuddle and throw across the room, Fluff, M/M, Sadstuck?, definitely buckets., so much shipping its disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestlessCancer/pseuds/RestlessCancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote a parody of Parachute's "Kiss Me Slowly." It is my Solkat shipping song. If you have a ship and want me to make a parody, just put it in the comments section. Also, I am really sorry for the really awkward and failed attempts at cute nicknames but Sollux? How the hell do you make an original nickname from that? Sol just doesn't cut it for something like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captorvate Me- Broadway Karkat

Stay with me, Sollux, stay with me  
Tonight don't leave me alone  
Cuddle with me   
Come cuddle with me  
Until the tears stop and I fall asleep  
I can see your fear of my bad nights  
Lying on the floor the ashen lies  
I want to breathe you in  
Two flushed idiots on my bedroom floor  
No I could not want you more   
Than I did right then  
As your head leaned in

Well I'm not sure what should really be  
But in my dream bubbles all i see   
Is Alternia through my window  
The moons above you and the grass below  
Hold my breath as you're movin' in  
Taste your lips and feel your skin  
When the time comes   
Solly don't run  
Just Captorvate me

Stay with me  
Solly stay with me  
Tonight don't leave me alone  
He shows me everything that I should know  
Pictures, games, and sburb downloads  
I wished the days were long  
Since our world was small  
We stood by as it fell apart  
To separate sessions and broken hearts  
But I won't be the one to let you go

Well I'm not sure what should really be  
But in my dream bubbles all i see   
Is Alternia through my window  
The moons above you and the grass below  
Hold my breath as you're movin' in  
Taste your lips and feel your skin  
When the time comes   
Solly don't run  
Just Captorvate me

Don't run away  
And it's hard not knowing when  
If you will come back again  
When the only life I knew  
Left with you  
It's something that I don't want  
Beebee you don't have to run  
You don't have to go

Just stay with me  
Solly stay with me  
Well I'm not sure what should really be  
But in my dream bubbles all i see   
Is Alternia through my window  
The moons above you and the grass below  
Hold my breath as you're movin' in  
Taste your lips and feel your skin  
When the time comes   
Solly don't run  
Just Captorvate me

Well I'm never gonna let you go  
And in this moment all I know  
Is Alternia through my window  
The moons above you and the grass below  
Hold my breath as you're movin' in  
Taste your lips and feel your skin  
When the time comes   
Solly don't run  
Just Captorvate me


End file.
